Model
]] A model is a small-scale reproduction of a large item, such as a starship or space station. Models displayed Jonathan Archer built some model starships, as a child, with his father. ( ) One such model could be flown by remote control. ( ) It had a nose and ailerons on either wing, and Archer crashed it several times. While serving as the commanding officer of the in 2153, Archer supervised a boyhood Sim – a clone of Enterprise s chief engineer, Charles Tucker III – while the latter remotely flew the model in Enterprise s launch bay, during which the craft was also closely watched by the captain's dog, Porthos. Sim found that the model kept pitching slightly to starboard and, though he complied with advice from Archer that he should trim the craft's port aileron, doing so did not stop Sim from accidentally crashing the miniature, just as Archer had done repeatedly before him. This collision caused the breakage of the model's starboard nacelle, but Archer assured Sim that the damage was "nothing a little glue won't remedy." Sim was indeed extremely eager to fix the craft, even moments after learning the eventful news that he was a clone. ( ) Ensign Travis Mayweather kept a model of Nomad in his quarters aboard . ( ) He also possessed models of the clipper Sea Witch as well as Zefram Cochrane's first warp ship, the Phoenix, in his quarters aboard the . ( ) Several early spacecraft were on display in Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth, including models of the Phoenix, a space shuttle and several vessels of the ''Apollo'' series. ( ) Captain James T. Kirk kept several models of wooden Earth sailing ships in his apartment in San Francisco. ( ) Captain Kirk also kept a model of his first command in his quarters aboard the . ( ) In 2293, the Federation president kept a model of the Eiffel Tower in his office. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard kept a model of a starship in his ready room aboard the throughout the room's lifetime. ( ; ) However, this model was briefly replaced by that of a refit- starship at various points in 2364. ( ) Groppler Zorn of the Bandi kept a model of Farpoint Station in his office in the Old Bandi City. ( ) Commander William T. Riker kept a model of a refit-''Constitution''-class starship ( ) and a miniature of the Class F shuttlecraft in his quarters aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) In 2365, Geordi La Forge built a model of the as a gift for his former commanding officer, Captain Zimbata of the . ( ) A model of a refit-''Constitution''-class starship was on display in Drafting Room 5 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ) A model of a starship was also on display in Drafting Room 5 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ) A model of a long range shuttle was on display in the guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D that the Brekkians Langor and Sobi stayed in, in late 2364. ( ) The same shuttle model was also included in Wesley Crusher's quarters during the following year. ( ) In 2365, Worf tried to build a model of a sailing ship but was interrupted by his door chime and broke the ship's mast. ( ) In an illusion created by Barash, Admiral Picard kept a model of a vessel in his office aboard the Romulan warbird . In that same illusion, Riker kept a model of a starship and another model of the Apollo 11 lunar lander. ( ) and was one of multiple concept models that Ed Miarecki built for . The Melbourne, however, was later seen as an starship. See the [[USS Melbourne#Background information|USS Melbourne article]] for more details.|The D'deridex model was an unmodified part of an AMT model kit, No. 6858.}} Malcorian science minister Mirasta Yale kept a model of the Malcorian warp ship in her office on Malcor III. ( ) Wesley Crusher kept a metallic model of a Constitution-class vessel in his room on the Starfleet Academy campus in San Francisco. ( ) , model 810, of the Enterprise.}} Benjamin Sisko kept a model of the starship in his office on Deep Space 9. In the same room, he also kept models of a starship and another of a Nebula-class starship and, in later years, a large model of the International Space Station, complete with a docked space shuttle. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) , while the Miranda-class model was of the .|The Nebula-class model, the same one as described above in "Future Imperfect" (though the two small nacelles were soon replaced by a modified sensor pod), was an inaccurate depiction of the Nebula-class version Melbourne, but as mentioned above, the Melbourne was later revealed to be an Excelsior-class starship.}} Keiko O'Brien's classroom aboard Deep Space 9 featured five starship models, including Miranda-, Galaxy-, Daedalus-, and Nebula-class starships as well as one other, unidentified vessel. ( ) Admiral Leyton kept several silver-plated display models in his office at Starfleet Headquarters, on the Presidio. Amongst others were a refit-''Constitution''-class, a refit-''Excelsior''-class and a Galaxy-class. ( ) The observation lounge aboard the contained display cases with golden models of all six Federation starships named [[Enterprise history|USS Enterprise]]. During the Enterprise s trip to the year 2063, some of the models were broken when Captain Picard slammed a phaser rifle into the case. ( ) The models were eventually replaced. ( ) , Galaxy-class, and for more background information.}} Captain Picard also kept a transparent model of the USS Enterprise-E in his ready room aboard the ship. ( ; ) and it is entirely absent from . The model was a transparent acrylic cast, taken from the study model John Eaves made of the Sovereign-class. This model was sold in the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction for US$48,000. }} Jake Sisko, as a child, played with starship models. When he took an interest in Bajoran girls, his father playfully asked him, "Wasn't it a few weeks ago that you were playing with model starships?" Jake, however, corrected him by reminding him that it was more like "a few years ago." ( ) Miles O'Brien spent many years of his childhood building model starship engines. ( ) By his adulthood, he had moved on to creating historical models, including a scale model of the Alamo compound in 2375. ( ) When his daughter, Molly, was attempting to touch the model, Miles shooed her away and told her that "it's a model, not a toy." Keiko sarcastically added that, if that was the case, "then maybe it belongs in a museum." ( ) Rain Robinson had a model of the on display in her office at the Griffith Observatory. ( ) When Neelix was young, he built accurate, scale models of orbital tethers. He later claimed to have "worked on an orbital tether". ( ) Young Annika Hansen sometimes played with a model of a Borg cube that belonged to her father. ( ) The Malon Pelk built a model of an old Malon ship for the son of his colleague, Fesek, but he also enjoyed playing with it himself. ( ) Worf built models during his off-duty hours aboard the Enterprise-D, including a model of a Klingon battle cruiser. ( ) The Bajoran Teero Anaydis had a small model of a Maquis raider in his house. ( ) Tom Paris put together a baby crib mobile with models of Voyager, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, and a D7 battle cruiser for Miral Paris. ( ) Joseph Carey was building a model of the , the ship to which he was assigned, in a bottle up until his death in 2378. At the time of his demise, he had almost completed the model and only had one nacelle left to finish. ( ) .}} In an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko kept a model of Deep Space 9 in the living room of his house in Louisiana. ( ) Appendices Background information Archer's model Jonathan Archer's model starship was one of the few starship designs that only showed up as a model and not as an in-universe starship. The script of "Broken Bow" characterizes the model as "a scale model of an early 22nd century Starfleet transport." The vessel's name and number were scripted to have been painted on the model's hull. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/ent001.txt However, this is not the case in the final version of the episode. The remote-controlled toy was one of several props from "Broken Bow" for which illustrators John Eaves and Jim Martin were instructed to create alternative designs. Eaves illustrated a rough concept sketch of the toy as well as a slightly more detailed diagram of the model (along with a concept image of its small zero gravity device), but it was Martin who was ultimately responsible for designing the model. https://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/07/07/props-from-broken-bow-the-enterprise-pilot He based it on the design of the . ("Broken Bow" text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD) (Eaves' conceptual artwork can be seen here.) The model was built by the Paramount Pictures prop shop. ("Broken Bow" text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD) It measured 27x33x7 inches and was custom-made out of plastic. Some shots of Archer's model in "Broken Bow" were visualized with a CG version of the starship, created by Eden FX. The digital replication had to match its real-life counterpart exactly but it also had several advantages, the most significant of which was that it could fly more convincingly than if the physical model had been suspended from a wire. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 10, pp. 28 & 29) Manny Coto, writer of , was extremely pleased that the model reappeared in that episode, hearkening back to the pilot episode, "Broken Bow". Coto also liked the parallel between a boyhood Archer flying the model in the earlier installment and a similarly-aged Sim flying the same model in "Similitude". ("Similitude" audio commentary, ENT Season 3 DVD) The practical model of Archer's toy starship showed up in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction as . Although it was estimated between US$500 and US$700, it was sold on for US$2,200 (US$2,640 including buyer's premium). de:Modell fr:Maquette it:Modello Category:Recreation